All you ever wanted
by Adrian Christina Rose
Summary: Four years after Last sacrifice Adrian comes back to court where Rose still resides with Lisa . Will they rekindle a lost love or will will they forever loose out on true and real love because of the obstacles that get in there way ?
1. Chapter 1

** cchapter one **

**Adrian**** pov**

It has been four long years since I have left the court to go the Palm Springs .There is a Royal dinner and I am required to attend requested personally by queen Lisa and threatened by my mother and father .I had no choice but believe me if I did have the choice I would be no where near court rather no where near Rose . I had not see her since she ripped my heart out when she dumped me for Belikova .

I had moved on with Sydney the alchemist .We dated for a little while but it was never meant to work ,we were both from two different worlds not to mention she still thought of me as a evil creature of the night .So that went down the drain .

'' Adrian ! '' My mother ran to me when I got off the Jet . '' Hello mom .'' I smiled giving her a tight hug .'' I have missed you so much .'' she gave me a big wet kiss on the cheek . '' Come on your father is waiting at the house he is excited to see you .'' Mom grabbed my hand pulling me towards our house .

**Rose's pov**

You decided to just now tell me that Adrian Ivashkov is coming once he is already here ?''I looked out the window that gave us a perfect view of where the jet had landed and Adrian stood embracing Daniella .

'' I did not think it was important .'' Lisa shrugged .

'' Yes you did ,you asshole .'' I closed the curtains and turned around to face her .

'' Well I figured it would be good if you and Adrian reconnected ,It has been two years since Dmitri left for Russia .'' Lisa sighed .

Can you believe it ? After all that we had been through to be together we had just decided we couldn't be together ,all we did was fight and argue, that is when we actually got to go see each other . We always had different schedules not to mention Dmitri wanted kids and me being a dhampire just couldn't give one to him .

'' I know but Dmitri was the first man I ever had a real connection with I haven't felt like that with anyone else since we broke up .'' I plopped on Lisa's bed and laid down on my back . '' But you had a undeniable connection with Adrian .'' she smiled .

'' Until I ruined it by cheating on him ,and ripping his heart out of his chest .'' I had been so cruel when I had done it he probably hated me and had no desire to see me ,if I was him I would not want to see me .

'' You do not know that , Now get you ass up and go get ready for dinner .'' Lisa smacked my leg.

I was not really Lisa's guardian I was was always at her side on the look out but I did not really get into action at least at social events ,there I was just her advisers and best friends . So I got to dress up and hang out with all the _enjoyable _Moroi royals .

'' You both look great .'' Christian picked us up at the suite we were getting ready at .'' Thank you .'' Me and Lisa both answered at the same time . Lisa looked like a angelic queen with this long flowing white dress while I of course had to where a long form fitting black gown that showed off every curve ,with a strapless sweetheart neckline and a sheer overlay that fell of the dress .It was elegant not to sexy just right where I would be seen as a respectable girl and not a blood whore .

'' Don't look to bad yourself .'' Lisa leaned forward giving christian a peck on the cheek . There relationship was going strong in fact they were engaged and Lissa was almost four months pregnant .They were waiting to announce it until there wedding that was coming up in a month or so .

'' come on we are running past be fashionably late .'' Christian held out a arm for both of us to put one through and walked us to the hall where the dinner was being held .

okay what do you think ? This is more of a introduction chapter but tell me what you think so be sure to review ,should be updating real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter one **

It was funny how even now seeing Adrian his amazing green eyes were still able to capture mine in a way that took my breath away and kept me from looking away . I had hoped when I saw Adrian face to face again, there would be no feelings for him ,I did not want to have feelings for someone who would always hate me .'' let's take out seats.'' Lisa pulled my hand and lead me over to our seats I nodded following her .

**Adrian's Pov **

I hated to say it but Rose looked absolutely devastating in her flowing gown that fitted her body perfectly . Rose was twenty two now a real women not just some eighteen year girl . she seemed so much mature and elegant ,four years ago if she had been at a event like the one we were at she would be dressed in something just so the Moroi would have something to say about her and loved to show skin. Now the only thing her dress showed was a little appropriate cleavage and her tan flawless back .

''I have a girl for you to meet later Adrian .'' . My mother told me as we took our seats that of course were at the head of the table with Lisa so I sat almost right across from Rose . She had met my eyes when she had come in looking so extravagant but now she would not even look up at me .Guess she felt bad .No in fact I knew that she was ,now that Rose was not bound to Lisa anymore she had no blackness cloaking her aura so I could see her aura crystal clear.

But Roses feeling were so muddled I couldn't even make since of them all .

**Rose's pov **

I sat almost directly across from Adrian , I could feel his eyes on me so I tried not to look up because I knew I would be taken in my his eyes once again only to make me realize that I still had so much feelings for Adrian and he felt nothing but hatred for me .'' So how have you been Adrian ?'' Lisa asked sitting up straight in her chair . I looked up now that his attention was on Lisa and he was not looking at me . '' Good I actually am a few months away from getting my art degree.'' I looked right at Adrian ,I had no idea he was even interested in art but why would I know that ?I was to shallow and wrapped up in my own world to know that and to tell you the truth I felt like I had missed out in knowing that .'' Jill told me about that .'' Lissa nodded .

I clutched christian arm and leaned in and whispered in his ear .'' He knows she is pregnant .'' ''Really ?'' he couched .I nodded looking down and playing with the lace overlay on my dress. ''wow .'' he smiled .

After dinner the Royals started talking over drinks usually me and christian who had very much become a best friend to me would sneak outside but because a lot of Royals would want to talk to him about him and Lisa's new plans to get Moroi up and fighting with dhampire again and there wedding .So I stepped outside onto the balcony where I got this great view of all of court .

''Hello good friend .'' I said to the bottle of wine I had as I poured it in my wine glass , my fourth glass tonight and I was feeling a little but tipsy but that was okay I needed to be a little of out of it right now . '' So no more Belikova huh ?'' Adrian came onto the balcony it wasn't that he mentioned it or anything the only thing I did not like was the pure satisfaction is seemed like he had because it had failed between me and Dimitri .'' No shit .'' U set my bottle down on the floor and thew back my glass of whine and tried to make my exist .'' wait .'' Adrian caught my arm and spun me around to look at him .

'' I want you to know that you broke my heart .'' he looked down at me .'' I was just about to apologize but he went on .'' You stomped my heart out and spit on it,But I want you to know that I forgive you .'' He gave me a slight smile .'' well for the most part I think I understand now that Dimitri was your first love and no one can really replace that . If I was in your situation where my first love had been taken away and I had the chance to be with them again I would take the chance .'' Adrian released my arm . '' Thank you .'' I patted his shoulder .

what do you think ? said I would update soon .please review .


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

**Adrians pov **

Rose left the party almost immediately I could see her out on the balcony with a bottle of wine pulling it into a glass I felt bad for her .Lisa and Christian had told me that Rose and Dimitri had broken up about two years ago and she has not been involved with anyone since he left for Russia she was just a homebody .Not a party girl but a mature women she had handled everything like a real champ . All they were telling me about Rose I got the feeling that she truly was grown up that she was not the same girl who cheated on me and lead me on for so long only to break up with me .

I headed outside on the balcony .'' No Belikova huh ?" I asked as I stepped out closing the door behind me .'' No shit .'' She hadn't changed her language apparently .

''wait .'' She tried to leave but I caught her arm and turned her so she had to look at me .I had asked her about Belikova in a way that I did not want to ,crueler than I meant to .

'' I want you to know that you broke my heart .'' I looked down at her .''

.'' You stomped my heart out and spit on it,But I want you to know that I forgive you .''I gave her a slight smile .

'' Well for the most part, I think I understand now that Dimitri was your first love and no one can really replace that . If I was in your situation where my first love had been taken away and I had the chance to be with them again I would take the chance .'' I released her arm.

I was starting to understand now that Dimitri was her first love, her first everything I was just some guy to her that never really amounted to him .

She brought him back from being a strogi , she went through hell and back for him I would have done that for her , Rose was my first Love she would always have this place in my heart ,no matter how much I cared for someone else If I did I prouably would go back to Rose but she left me once why wouldnt she do it agian .

'' thank you .'' Rose patted my shoulder with a relieved smile and walked inside back to the party ,I followed in behind her .

'' Adrian come here .'' My mom ran up to me clutching my arm and pulling me away from .''Where are we going ?" I asked her as she pulled me away I actually was thinking I could catch up with Rose see what else had happened in the last four years with her .

'' I told you I have a girl I want you to meet .'' she reminded me in a whisper with a tight smile. I felt like i was a teenager again my mom use to try and set me up with different Royal girls all the time .She lead me over to a girl that I had never met she looked familiar but I couldn't figure out why .

She was the average Moroi girl tall and skinny but she did have a few curves thrown in there and actually had a light tan which is rare to find in a Moroi to have with long light brown almost golden looking hair that fell into curls just above the small of her back contrasted with these beautiful light pale green eyes .she was absolutely beautiful .

''Adrian this is Emily Zeklos , Adrian as you know this is my wonderful handsome sun Adrian Ivashkov .'' Mom smiled and I rolled my eyes .'' It is nice to meet you .'' I smiled at her shaking her hand gently . She smiled sweetly .'' You to .'' she smiled shyly looking down her long thick eye lashes shading her eyes . she nearly made me melt with that one look . she was truly a beautiful women .

Rose's Pov

Me and Adrian walked back into the party together I was hoping we would get a chance to catch up and talk since he didn't hate me like I thought he did but his mom pulled him away as soon as we entered and took him over to meet Emily .Jessie Zeklos cousin she was absolutely beautiful and I had to admit that I was jealous I could see them from across the room flirting and it was really killing me to watch .'' I am going to head back to my apartment I am not feeling to great .'' I told christian since Lisa was busy talking .'' Want me to walk with you .'' Christian asked his eyes pleading her he hated these social events just as much as I did .'' yeah .'' I smiled and christian threw his arm around my shoulder and walked me out .

As I said christian really was my best friend , hell that's what happens when we both do not like anyone else at court .'' So what were you and Ivashkov talking about ?'' Christian asked as we walked .

'' He came out and told me that I had ripped his heart out , stomped on it then spit on it .''

'' Harsh .'' Christian responded . '' Yeah but he did tell me that he forgives me and he understood why I choose Dimitri over him .'' I sighed I would not say it was a mistake to choose Dimitri because I don't think it was. If anything I could have handled it better I should have waited tell I ended my relationship with Adrian before starting anything with Dimitri and not only that but I was cruel when I broke up with Adrian .

'' Maybe you guys will get back together since he does not hate you .'' Christian smiled .'' As if did you see him talking to Jessie's cousin Emily ? They were smitten .'' I kicked a rock .'' I mean she is fucking gorgeous why wouldn't he want her ?'' I was mostly talking to myself but christian put in a input .

'' yeah but I know Adrian has feeling for you still , all he did was ask about you at the party .'' Christian said .

'' And since when is Rosemarie Hathaway discouraged by another girl ? '' we arrived at my apartment .'' When they are absolutely gorgeous.'' I unlocked my door . '' You are going back to the party right ?'' I asked steeping out of my shoes and throwing them into the living room .'' yeah why .'' christian crossed his arms over his chest .

'' just wondering .'' I shrugged .

'' Alright I will keep a eyes on him .'' he laughed walking away .

okay here is the third chapter be sure to review and thank you to those who have reviewed it means a lot .


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter two**

'' Wake up we have to go to a meeting today remember .'' Lisa shook me awake .'' What meeting ?'' I yawned . '' The one where we are supposed to discuss the laws of dhampire and Moroi marriage .'' Lisa pulled my blanket away .'' Fine.'' I sighed and got up . It was my duty to go with Lisa to things like this plus I was partly her guardian I kept a eye out for danger and was the boss of the other guardians that she had .'' You do not even have to be apart of the discussion unless you want to .'' Lisa left my room as I started getting dressed . I put on the usual casual black guardian attire , Black skinny jeans black tank top and put my hair up in a messy bun .

When we got to the hall where the meeting would be held everyone was already seated and all the people from last night were there plus some of the people . I was prepared for there to be a lot of debating . But I do have to say I was surprised to see that Adrian was also there along with that Emily girl .'' Christian .''I sat down beside him .'' Any news for me ?'' I smiled at him .'' They left together last night .'' Christian ran his hand through her hair .'' oh.'' I sat down and couldn't help but look where Adrian and Emily sat together .

God they looked like they belonged together, a truly beautiful couple . '' We came here to discuss the marriage of dhampire and Moroi and Dhampire and Dhampire .'' Lisa said standing for everyone to hear her .'' Well I dont think that Moroi and dhampire should be allowed to marry .'' Nathan ivashkov said loudly Adrian who sat beside him flinched .

'' It is okay for Moroi and dhampir's to have children , but when they want to get married and have a pleasant life together that is just out of the question .'' Mikhail Tanner husband of said .I had to agree with him dhampires were allowed to mix and create other dhampires but not allowed to marry .

'' I do not think that dhampires need to get married at all .'' Emily said

If I did not like her before I hated her now .

**Adrians pov**

I did not even want to sit by Emily after what she said about dhampires not needing to get married period I was utterly repulsed by her words .But guess she was a average royal for you. '' I disagree .'' I stood up .'' Dhampires do everything for us undeserving Moroi they deseveto do whatever they please and marry whom ever they wont , we should not even be having this discussion ! it is like discussing weather we can take a piss in the morning ,pointless! At the end of the day not allowing dhampires to marry Moroi or just other dhampires does not matter , all that means is they will leave our community and create a new life somewhere else where they can be accepted .'' I breathed in heavily .'' Let's face it ,we need as many dhampires as we can use .''

I sat back down and the bickering began .'' Is that really how you feel about it ?" Emily asked me looking at her Aura she was angry because I did not have the same beliefs as her ,well to fucking bad .'' Sure do .'' I smiled and got up leaving her there .

There was no reason to stay now I got my point across it was there decision now . '' Adrian .'' I turned around to see Rose running after me .

**Rose pov**

I was surprised by Adrian outburst in the gathering ,I did not know he felt so strongly in the subject .I was surprised he was even there a few years ago Adrian wouldn't have come and if he had he would have sat there drunk which I have not seen from him yet . He did not seem like he was intoxicated in the slightest bit . So when he got up and left I ran out behind him .

'' Adrian .'' I ran behind him , He turned and looked at me looking a little surprised .'' yes ?'' He looked at me .'' I really like what you said back there .'' I shoved my hands in my pocket and looked down .'' It's just how I feel about the subject .'' he shrugged .'' My dad should be looking for me ready to kick my ass after the meeting is over .'' He laughed lightly .

'' Well he did always want you to be a part of politics .'' I looked up at him with a smile .'' talking to Adrian at first had seemed a little awkward but I relaxed when we got on comfortable ground .

'' come on .'' He said after looking down at me with a small smile . I usually would have asked where we were going but I had a good feeling about it so I stayed quite and followed him . He lead me up to the roof of the Hall , where I was surprised to see he had a easel and other art supplies all set up .

'' What's this .'' I walked over to his easel that he had a painting of court at night looking at the picture I never realized that the court could be so beautiful before I looked at his painting .How had I not realized that Adrian was so skilled and wonderful ?

'' Guess the painting you do of Lisa's baby will be wonderful .'' I looked back over at him with a smirk .'' How did you know that I know ?'' He busted into a grin .

'' I saw you notice it, you looked at Lisa and probably saw more that one aura .'' I shrugged and sat down on his chair he had set up and played with the brushes that he had out .

'' When is she going to announce it ?'' He came over and sat down on the cement next to easel and took the brushes from my hand his fingers brushed mine momentarily .he met my gaze and I looked down at my shoe rubbing pretend dirt away.

'' She is going to announce it in about a month after they get married .'' I smiled .'' About time , they are just two of those people you know are meant to be together . ''

'' sometimes you think people are meant to be together ,when there not .'' I looked out at the court . The highest and biggest building right in the center of court and you could see every little thing . I tried not to think about Dimitri .The wounds of it all were all so fresh for me , it hurt that I had believed in our relationship with my everything and gave it my everything but it still was not enough .

'' What is it that caused you guys to break-up ?'' Adrian asked pulling me from my thoughts .'' So many things .'' I sighed looking up trying to avoid tears, every time I tried to talk about it all I did was cry so all in all I decided to just not talk about Dimitri or the break-up .

'' Like what ?'' Adrian scooted so close that are knees were knocking together .

'' We never got to see each other , working on different schedules and when we did see each other we always argued over the littlest things sometimes we had some pretty serious fights, never physical but sometimes Dimitri would leave court for a few days and just get away . Then there was the fact the Dimitri wanted children and I could not give him one .'' My voice cracked as I talked .

'' I am sorry .'' Adrian grabbed my arm and pulled me down into a hug .'' I should not have said anything .''

**okay what do you think ? sorry I took so long to update , but thanks for the reviews I have gotten and everything it means a lot . will be updating soon remember to keep reviewing .**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

I never should have pushed it because now holding Rose in my arms as she cried was breaking my heart , I felt bad for her, it was clear how much she had loved Dimitri and it was just sad that she had to go through all that . '' It's okay .'' I held her tightly in my arms .

God damn it ! I planned on coming to court and having no feelings for Rose , when I came I did not even think I was going to forgive her yet I did and you know what I think I was falling for her all over agian .

Awesome right ?

Rose cried for a good straight hour the whole time I just held her cooeing softly trying to calm her .

'' Look .'' when Rose was sitting up agian and not crying I pulled out my sketch pad from my art bag and handed it to her . She hesitently grabbed it and flipped through it , I was relieved when she smiled .

I had a few drawing I had drawn when I had first met Rose in there one where she sat in my grandmothers garden surrounded by vibrant red rose's then another a black and white where she stood at the spot we had first met at the ski lodge in Spokane looking out at the snow black eye and everything .

'' These are beautiful .'' Her smile grew wider .'' This to .'' I pulled out a newer sketch book in which I had drawn a picture of Rose from last night in her gown looking elegant and like she was the definition of beautiful .

She looked at it and covered her mouth .'' Oh my god .'' She hugged me again it was nice that this time she was not bawling her eyes out . '' They are all so amazing .'' she looked them over again . I looked at her Aura the was bursting with happy colors .

'' You are amazing .'' she said then looked down shielding her eyes from mine. God I was sure I was falling for this girl all over agian . How could I not .

'' Will you teach me how to draw something .'' she asked me setting the sketch book down gently as if afraid to ruin it .

'' of course .'' I grabbed her hand and we stood up .I put a new paper up and walked her over to it I grabbed a pencil and put it in her hand then stood behind her . '' let's draw something easy like a flower .'' I smiled at her grabbing her hand and guiding it with my own on the paper .

**Rose's pov **

'' Do it like this .'' Adrian said his breath hot on my neck as he guided my hand his fingers wrapped gently around mine .

'' Rose's are my favorite to draw .'' He chuckled lightly his breath tickled my ear . He knew I thought it was cliche me and rose's .'' once I am done with you , you will be able to draw rose's like a pro .'' He moved my hand some more along the paper , little did he know I could not pay a ounce of attention to what we were doing with him so close to me .

''yeah .'' I agreed I could smell his scent .He did not smell the way he used to he still smelled fresh and clean but he did not have the lingering scent of cigarette smoke or alcohol . I liked, it he had this natural scent to him that was just so intoxicating .'' When did you start drawing ?'' I asked trying to keep my mind off of his scent and everything else that was just so intoxicating to me .

'' As long as I can remember , I just never really showed anyone any of my work I guess it is why I managed to stay sane when I was too young to drink or smoke it kept me grounded when nothing else was able to .'' He placed his free hand on my hip . '' well your so good .'' I coughed looking at the rose we were almost done with it .

'' what about you the queens adviser ?'' He leaned in closer to me adding details to the rose .'' I don't know , I always get dragged to all of Lisa's things with her , she thought I should be more than just a guardian .'' I told him .'' I know that must be fun going to all of the queenly things .'' he laughed .

'' You know it .'' I laughed and that was it the rose was done.

'' looks great .'' I turned around me and Adrian were only inches apart now ,''yeah .'' I looked into Adrian's eyes he leaned down to kiss me .'' Rose.'' Christian stepped onto the wolf interrupting us . so there was no kiss . I could have ran over a punched Christian in the face .

'' What?'' I tried not to sound angry it did not go so well .'' Things are getting physical down there we need some extra hands .'' He told me looking between me and Adrian his eyes narrowed .'' okay .'' I started to follow Christian but Adrian grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was just inches away from him again .

He cupped my face and kissed me gently .It was the best kiss I ever experienced in my life .

**Okay what do you think . Sorry it took so long to update . but thanks for all the reviews that I have gotten it means a lot remember to keep it up :)**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

Christian meant exactly what he said about it getting physical and out of hand everyone was aurguing and some were even pushing each other about to go into a full out brawl .

''Hey.'' I ran over to a dhampire ,one of Lisa's guardians Angela who usually was able to keep her cool ready to attack Emily the girl Adrian had been talking to . I wanted to tell Angela so bad to just go at it but I wanted to keep Angela out of trouble that was sure to come with attacking a royal moroi .'' Back off .'' I pushed them away from each other .

I did my best not to smile when Emily so happened to fall over straight on her ass .

'' Stop !'' Adrian jumped on the table and yelled stepping on the table for everyone to hear . Everyone stopped what they were doing .

I looked up at Adrian . He had caused them all to stop just by telling them to stop ,just by telling them to. His compulsion was unbelievably strong .'' Sit down and talk about it like civilized adults .'' He stepped jumped down from the table and walked out the hall as everyone took seats at the table . '' you okay ?'' I mouthed at Lisa who was surrounded by her guardians in the corner . she nodded and I exited the hall behind Adrian .

'' Hey you can not just use compulsion like that and just leave .'' I grabbed Adrian's arm .he turned to look at me

'' It was better to leave before everyone noticed I had just used compulsion on each and everyone of them .'' Adrian shrugged and continued walking .'' When did you compulsion get so strong ?'' I asked catching up with him again.

'' Practice and time .'' he continued walking .'' Well why didn't you use compulsion to make me stop crying ?'' I asked him .

'' I try not to use compulsion unless it is needed .'' Adrian stopped and looked at me .

'' I am glad that I decided to come back to court but I do have to get back to palm springs to finish up my semester .'' he told me which I guess I should have expected Lisa had invited Adrian to dinner just because she had not seen him in a while and she did want to tell him about her being pregnant they were still close .

'' Of course .'' I nodded .'' I am going to go back to the hall and see what is going on .'' I looked down and hurried off back to the hall .

How could I have been so stupid ? What had made me think that he would come back and we would live happily ever after?

'' I vote that dhampire's are free to marry whomever they please they risks there lives for us everyday they deserve it .'' Lisa said as I walked in and took my seat beside her .

That was it ,it was final the dhampires were free to marry whomever they pleased , It was great news fantastic but I could not bring myself to be happy . Adrian was leaving so soon when I thought there could be something between us a future of some sorts . Then again I could not be mad at Adrian either , the kiss we shared was probably just living in the moment and it was great but he had to get back to school and I wanted him to .

Adrian was a amazing artist .'' What's wrong now ?'' Christian asked among all the roust going on around us . '' Adrian has to go back to school .'' I sighed . '' I am sorry, I did not even think about that .'' Christian through his arm my shoulder and squeezed me tightly .'' Come on let's go .'' Lisa walked over to us with her guardians behind her .

'' Yeah , me and Christian got up and lead the way the queens suite , the second largest place on court , enough room for Lisa me and all her other guardians to have our own rooms with plenty of space so we were not running into each other . hell we barely even saw each other .

'' So what's up ?"Lisa asked as we walked .'' Adrian is going back to palm springs .'' I sighed sadly .

I was going to be doing that a lot now , it was going to be horrible now Adrian would always be on my mind now that I had see him again and all my old feeling had come rushing back times a thousand . You just have to love my life .

**okay what do you think ? Sorry it has taken so long to update but thank you for all the people that alert, follow and review my story it means a lot . Remember to keep it up :) more to come soon .**


	7. Chapter 7

****chapter seven

Adrians pov

It was the longest plane ride in my life back to palm springs . I hated to leave court again , I hated to leave Rose we really have something but I had to go back to finish up my semester and I had to get back to Jill we were still bound and I had not really been away from her since we had been bound together ,she was just like my little sister and I was just as worried about her as she was about me

but when I got home to the apartment that we shared her me and Eddie I was shocked by her reaction .

'' I have lost so much respect for Rose for the way that she hurt you , but you are a idiot for leaving her It is apparent that you guys are still in love with each other and both of you have matured ,you better get your ass back over there and enroll in the school at court finish your class there!'' Jill yelled as soon as I had entered the house .'

' I can't just leave you here in palm springs .'' I told her . '' I am eighteen years old , I have Eddie we will be fine away from each other .'' she told me .

" Now go pack another bag to go to court I will send the rest of your stuff and call your school to dis enroll you .''Jill pushed me down the hall to my room .

It meant something that Jill was being so persistent about me going back to Rose and I have to say I cant be happier . I wanted to go back to Rose more than anything .within two hours I was on my jet back to court a few more hours and I would be there and I would take Rose in my arms and I did not want to let her go . I was head over heels in love with this girl .

Roses pov

I had to say I was deeply depressed that Adrian was gone, It had been so nice having him back at court for a while , I mean why wouldn't it be I was in love with that boy I had never stopped loving Adrian .

If anything I was more in love with Adrian I already knew he had a sweet and caring heart. I had gotten to know that he was a amazing artist and he did not reek or cigarettes or liquor anymore ..What would I do with him gone ? Would he comes back , or would he find another girl at collage ? I know there are actually a lot of moroi girls who live in his area and go to his school .

Why was I never meant to be with the one I loved? Was I cursed or something ? For Christ sake there were two men I had loved my whole life. Dimitri and adrian and you see how well both those romances went for me. I would say I would become a cat lady but animals hate dhampires .

A few hours later when I was laughing in my bed my door opened .

" Just seeing if your still living ." christian plopped on my bed and ripped the blankets off of me .

"Stop !" I whined and took my blankets back so they we're fully covering me again. I heard the door open agian but didn't put my head up to see who it was.

"you should both just leave ." I figured it was Lisa there was really no one else who would come and see me personality at this time of day at night.

"come on little dhampire you don't really want me to leave do you ? " there was only one person that ever called me that.

I threw my blankets back as fast as I could I tripped on my blanket and would have fell right on my face if Adrian hadn't caught me.

" I am going to go now. I looked as Christian as he left my suite.

"what are you doing here? " I hugged him tightly he's has no idea how much I missed him, how much I just wanted to hold on to him and not let go.

" I went all the way to palm springs then came back because I can't leave you." Adrian looked into my eyes. With his oh so beautiful ones that seemed to look through my soul and sent shivers through my body.

" Adrian I am so unbelievablely in love with you. " I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard. He reacted leaning deeper into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me even closer so there was no space between us.

" you can't even fathom just how much I love you little dhampire. "he smirked at me .

**Okay guys what do you think? I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update I have had some technical difficulties. But thank you for those of you who follow ,alert and review my story it means a lot. Remember to keep it up. Might even make me update even faster wink wink. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Roses pov

Adrian stayed the night at my place , but we did not do anything, rather just stayed up all night talking. I fell asleep in his arms and I had to say it was the most amazing feeling in the world to wake up and see Adrians face.

" why are you staring at me ? It's kinda creepy " he whispered slowly opening his eyes and giving me a smirk.

" it's not staring it's romantic admiring ." I smile wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face to mine. " no it's just creepy. " he rolled over so he had me pinned down on my back and was holding himself up his face only inches away from mine.

"oh really? " I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

" I am really happy that you came back. " I looked into Adrians eyes.

"yeah me to. " he kissed me and got off my bed.

" I am going to go home my mom is probably wondering what the hell is going on, I dropped my bag off then just ran off." He smiled.

" okay I will see you later there is yet another wonderful dinner tonight. " I looked up at him from my bed.

"Yeah, I will be there my dad might not let me speak though. " Adrian laughed.

"probably. " I agreed.

" Actually I have been avoiding him since I made my opinion clear. " he smiled.

"So he has not been able to chew your ass yet? " I smiled. " not yet. " he sat on my living room chair and pulled his shoe on.

"well good luck. " I got up from my bed and headed to go to the bathroom .

When I opened the door Adrian was being standing there leaning against the door frame.

" I need a kiss for good luck. " he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

I couldn't help but notice he had been working out by how forcefully he was able to pull me to him.

"of course. "I gave Adrian a sweet kiss then stepped back in the bathroom to take a shower.

When I walked out into my living room from the bathroom Lisa was sitting on my bed. Looking up at me knowingly ." what are you doing here? " I crossed my arms over my chest.

" I want the details. " she smiled at me.

" hold on let me put some clothes on. " I wen into my room and put on some sweats and a tank top. Then went back out to my living room.

" so what happened? " Lisa smiled.

" nothing we just stayed up all night talking and he just slept over. " I told her.

She frowned at me. " you didn't have passionate sex to make up for all the years you guys have not seen each other? " I laughed at how utterly dissapointed she looked.

"you know I have only ever been with Dimitri ,I don't want to rush anything. " I combed through my long wet hair.

" I don't think it is rushing when you guys have known each other for so long. " Lisa rolled her eyes at me.

" why do you want me to have sex so bad?'' I pulled my hair up into a loose bun.

"it has been two years since you and Dimitri broke up and maybe three since you have had sex, I feel for you. " she ran her hand through her hair.

" being pregnant is making you so horny ." I laughed Lisa just shrugged.

" well I have to get ready for dinner me and Christian will swing by at six. " Lisa left my suite.

I had the whole day to myself as usual and nothing to do. Today was not my shift to guard Lissa and I was bored.

With nothing else to do I decided to pick my dress out for tonight.

Sorry it has taken so long to update but remember to review and thank you to those who already have but some more will make me update even faster.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter- nine

I was ready when Lisa and and Christian came to fetch me for dinner. I wanted to look nice for Adrian but keep it professional. So I wore a black strapless gown that fell down my body hugging each and everyone of my curves and managed to show a little cleavage but not a inappropriate amount. My hair fell down my back in curves and I wore a light amount of makeup ,a little eyeliner,mascara and lipstick. I didn't need much.

" You look great. " Christian smiled opening my door .

" you guys look great to. " I smiled at them.

Christian wore the usual suit with a blue tie the same color as his eyes and Lisa wore a flowing peach colored dress and wore her hair in a elegant bun . she looked beautiful as usual.

'' thank you ,are you ready ? I dont want to be late .'' Lisa asked grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door .

we entered the room all eyes on us I smiled brightly when I met adrians in the room , he sat inbetween his mother and father .His dad gave me a hateful look . I rolled my eyes and took my seat .

The courses were served and lissa sat there having discussions all around the table . I sat there silently playing tic tac toe on a napkin with christian .They were disccussing minor things nothing that really intresting to me or christian .

when dinner was over Adrian made his way over to me. '' you look amazing .'' he leaned down and kissed me wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side

'' you dont look to bad yourself.'' Adrian wore a desinger suit of course and it just fit him so nicely looking at him i thought that he could possibly be modeling the suit . he smiled and leaned down and kissed me agian . '' So did your dad chew your ass out ? '' I asked as we walked outside along the path of the court .

'' of course as always but I am a twenty -five year old man with freedom of speech ,what he says does not really matter to me .'' he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned down and kissed my neck . I gigled .'' So are you going to stay with your parents or get your own place ?'' I wrapped my arm around his waist.

'' I dont think I will be staying with my parents I dont think that I could handle it .'' he sighed .'' well you can always stay with me if you want to .'' I didnt know if I was moving to fast but we had already previously dated and have know each other for about five years . I was in love with this man.

He pulled me to a stop.'' seriously ,you want me to move in with you ?'' he tried to hide his smiled but I could see how happy he was about it .'' yes .'' I laughed and he picked me up and spun me around .

'' Whats the big deal ?'' I asked when he set me down back on the sidewalk .'' It means that I can wake up beside you everymorning .'' he cupped my face and kissed me passiontley .'' well then let's go home.'' I grabbed his arm and lead him to my suite

he stoppted outside the door before we walked inside .'' I am going to run and get some stuff from my parents house really quick .'' adrian told me looking down at his attire . I absentmindly pout , he chuckles lightly and runs his finger down my jaw line .'' I will be right back .'' he gives me a kiss on the cheek and dissapears into the dark .I smiled to myself and close the door .

god I love that man .

I am cleaning my room up and anything else that is dirty when adrian knocks on the door , I run to open it . he is standing there with his suitcases .'' I just had to grab my bafs since I really havent un packed .'' he smiled at me and walkd inside .

I nod and we walk into the bedroom adrian sets his bags down on the bed . i kick my heels off and sit beside the bags and unzip each of the bags there is three in all the smallest one holds his art supplies . i take out one of his pads and start flipping through . just like the other book adrian showed me there were drawing and paintings of me that melted my heart .

then there we also painting of jill when I saw them and looked up at him he looked at them affection clear on his face . I thought that it was sweet the way he careed for jill like a little sister always looked out for her .

'' these are beautiful.'' I smiled up at him he returend it . I flipped the page and there was a beautiful drawing of sydney sage I tried not to have hard feelings agiasnt it . '' this looks nice too .'' I flipped the page on to the next .

'' you should draw a picture of christian and Lisa for their wedding I bet it would be absoultley beautfiul . I close his pad and deciding I had seen enough for now.'' I will .'' sat on the bed beside me and pushed me down on my back . he leaned over pinning me down .

'' what ? '' I smiled nervously looking up at him meeting his eyes unable to look away .

'' I want you .'' he kissed me hard .

**okay here is another chapter be sure to review it means a lot when you do and it tends to make me update a hell of a lot faster :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter ten **

'' oh my god .'' I woke up to Lisa's squeel .I jumped and pulled up the sheets to cover myself . '' shit .'' Adrian pulled the sheets to cover himself to . '' I am so sorry .'' Lisa apoligzed blushing deeply .but she still stood there looking at me a big goofy look on her face .'' Lisa get the fuck out !'' I threw a pillow at her .

'' oh sorry .'' she shook her head back and fourth and left giving me a wink before she left . being pregnant really was making her so unbelievably interested in sex .good lord.

'' I am sorry , I should change the lock .'' I r apologized to Adrian . he waved a hand in dismissal . '' I could not care less , last night was one of the best nights of my life .'' he kissed along my jaw until finally reaching my mouth .

'' why is Lisa so happy though ? '' he asked breaking the kiss .'' It has been two years since I have been with a man and you are only the second one .'' I grab Adrian t shirt from the floor and throw it on i get out of the bed and walk into the bathroom . when I come out Adrian is standing there in just his briefs . he looks amazing . his hair is messy and out of place in a different way than usual his eyes wide and alert .

'' you know I feel privileged that I am only the second man that you have ever slept with .'' Adrian took me into his arms .'' It's to bad you were not my first seeing as how it went with me and dimitri .'' I told him rather sadly .

'' No you don't you loved Dimitri you still love him always will don't regret anything you did with him because of me .'' he smiled kissing my forehead . god Adrian was so wise now .I liked it one of us needed to have common since which me being so hot headed tended to lack sometimes .

I smiled and tackle him to the bed i straddle over him looking down at him my hair falls over us .'' you know you are absolutely beautiful.'' he plays with my hair .I kiss him its like I cant do enough of that lately .

there is a knock on the door . '' hold on .'' I jump off Adrian and run to the door , I look through the peep hole . it's Lisa again .'' yes ?'' I open the doors and cross my arm over my chest . '' You are still not dressed ?'' she ask looking past me into the suite .'' no , why do I need to be dressed ?'' I ask her .

'' Did you forget we have to go to the academy ? '' her voice rises .

'' Oh shit , I forgot .'' i run my hand through my messy hair .'' give me a hour I will be ready to go .'' I tell her . she looks at me skeptically .

'' You better .'' she walked away and I closed the door .'' Adrian do you want to go to the academy ? '' I walk into the bedroom . he shrugs lazily .'' why the hell not.'' he stretches .'' alright we have to be ready to go in a hour .'' I strip off Adrian's shirt giving him a slow sexy smile and run into the bathroom to take a quick shower .

I think of Adrian it was only my second time and it was amazing even better than with dimitri it was magical .

when I walk out the shower with my towel wrapped tightly around me Adrian is sitting on the bed drawing in his pad he is dressed now in jeans and a shirt .'' what are you doing .'' i dig in my closet for a bra and panties .

he looks up at me his eyes unfocused . it takes me off guard .'' nothing .'' he closes his pad . i must have interrupted him he said that art was his way with coping with spirit that was probably what was going on and I had interrupted him .

'' are you ready to go ? '' I ask him .'' more than you are .''he smiles at me taking in , i am in nothing but a towel .i roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom .

a hour sharp lissa is walking through my door .'' will you take the bags to the jet.'' Lisa asked christian it's not a question she is trying to get rid of him and i know why .

i blush scarlet . '' you did it .'' she slaps my arm excited .

''lisa is christian satifying you because you are finding way to much enjoyment out of this .'' i look dead at her she frowns .'' No, I am just happy for both you and adrian you guys are finally together and it is about damn time .'' She throws her arm over my shoulder and we begin walking .

'' So how was it ?'' she raises a eyebrow . '' I am not going to answer that lissa.'' I gently nudge her so she is walking infront of me .

**okay what do you think ? be sure to review **


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter eleven **

Being at the academy brought back a mix of memories and emotions , good and bad . It was a weird sensation to have. There were a lot of memories of Dimitri but there were memories I had with Adrian to mostly him trying to hit on me . I smiled at the thought of it .

'' I have all of the rooms ready ,we will be around Lisa's room securing it ,me and Robert and some of the other guardians will be on the bottom level and you and Rose you and some other guardians will be there at the top level closet to Lisa and christian .'' Emily one of Lisa's head guardians under me debriefed me handing me keys .

'' okay, make sure you go check the wards making sure the are secure .'' I told her strictly in guardian mode .'' Okay I will check them myself and make sure everything is okay . '' she nods to some of Lisa's other guardians and they are off .

'' come on Lisa.'' I grab her arm gently and lead her up to her guest room she would be staying in . I walk in first and look around for anything that could be out of place it was like working for the president you have to check for any type of threat not just strogi . '' Oh Rose I hope you dont mind that I set you up to train some senior novice classes .'' Lisa told me as I was walking out .I groaned .but I guess I really did not mind all to much .

'' When ? '' I turn to look at her .'' a hour .'' she smiles sweetly I frown .'' Alright , Christian you have been trained pretty good you are coming with me .'' I tell him and pull Adrian out the room we go to our room that so happens to be the one Adrian use to stay in when we were here .

he laughs when he see's it . '' I feel like this was purposely done .'' I smile at him and we walk .

'' Do you often train with christian? '' he asks plopping down onto one of the sofas and pulling me onto his lap . I look down at him , he isnt jelous is he ? did he notice how close me and christian were.

'' Yes ,why ? '' I cock my head to the side .'' I was just wondering .'' he shrugs looking away .I laugh .

He is jealous ! over christian the one that is engaged to lisa and going to have a baby . '' you dont happen to be jelous do you .'' i turn wrapping my legs around him so we are face to face .

'' no .'' he shook his head back and fourth .i stare flatly at him until he answers .'' Okay fine a little , and yes I know it's christian the least likely person but you know when you train together it gets all hot and heavy i just wish it was me .'' he smirks at me .

Adrian probably worked out with Eddie or someone else ,he was so lean now i knew he had to work out in some way .'' I know that Lisa has set it up so that I will be training with novices , so do you want to come one of the days instead of christian ? '' I wrap my arms around his neck .

'' you dont have to .'' he kisses me lightly .'' I want to plus I want to get to see your skills ?'' I grin at him and he smirks in return he leans into kiss me but I get off his lap with a teasing smile and get my bag so I can change into some clothes I could train in .

'' I will see you later .'' I kiss Adrian goodbye when I am ready .'' okay .'' I walk out christian is waiting in the hall .'' ready for me to beat you ass ?'' I smirk at him .'' he doesnt reply because he knows that it is true .

on the way to the gym I see a guardian that looks like i know but I am not sure from well . I ignore probably just a girl that went to the academy when I did .

when we enter the gym the novices are sparing a guardian I don't know blows her whistle and they stop what they are doing.

'' everyone this is guardian Hathaway .'' she looks at christian .'' lord ozera he is going to help me out .'' i introduce him to her she regards me with disdain . a lot of people still don't like that some moroi know how to fight her being one of them I just might let him get me down just to rub it in her face .

'' Is there any questions ?'' the guardian ask the class. a girl raises her hand she is small and skinny for dhampire but she is not a moroi .'' was it hard to kill your first strogi .'' she ask meekly .

'' I wont say it was easy, you should never think that it is easy to kill a strogi that is what is going to get you killed.''

'' I heard you went on a rampage in russia killing strogi isnt that how your were thinking ? that they were easy to kill ?'' a pretty dhampire girl with long brown hair and light green eyes asked her arms crossed over her chest . god she reminded me of myself . it was also a surprise that atleast half of the class if nor more were girls .

'' yes , I did and if I was not trained the way that I am I would have died there I was kidnapped by strogi barely escaped.'' I told her .'' your boyfriend right ?'' she smiled but it was not sweet .

'' my mentor at the time .'' I answered my words clipped and cold .'' But he was your boyfriend right? you turned him back into a dhampire .'' she rose a eyebrow .'' Sadly my personal life was well known .

'' yeah and his aunt shot you .'' she smiled pointing to christian .'' you know we are getting off task why dont you come up here and spar with me .'' I smiled at her .she glared and came up to spar .

to easy I got her down faster than I get christian pinned to the mat .'' maybe you should focus more on your training then other peoples personal life that you know nothing about .'' I whispered in her ear and got up and offered her my hand she rejected it and headed back to sit with the other novice.

'' Here christian come spar with me .'' I gestured for him to come at me . christian was good the moroi speed gave him advantages I was a wonderful teacher .it took a good minute to get him pinned down to the mat probably longer than any of the dhampires in the class maybe even the guardian . I was proud of him .

the class started clapping when we were both standing .

'' that was really good .'' I heard a voice say from behind me with a russian accent .

** okay what do you think ? thank you for the reviews it means a lot I am very satisfied and see I told you I update faster when I get reviews so remember to keep it up**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter twelve **

My heart stops and I have this overwhelming since of panic . I turn slowly and there just as I expected is Dimitri standing leaning against the door frame. I am speechless I have no idea what to say so I turn back around to the class . I don't want to do anything with Dimitri hear in front of the students it will probably just embarrass me .

'' I am .'' a blond dhampire boy jumped up and ran up to me a big goofy grin on his face . '' alright .'' I waved him forward , he reminded me of mason, I thought because he was so goofy it would mean he wasn't good but he did a good job he was able to keep up with me pretty well .

'' good job .'' I smiled at him offering my hand to him . he flushed and headed back to sit down . '' anyone else ?'' I look around . no one raises there hand . '' I want to spar you .'' Dimtri says from behind me still standing there. I squeeze my eyes shut and squeeze the bridge of my nose .

'' fine .'' I nod sharply and Dimtiri comes and stands across from me .

The dance is epic I might have even punched him in the face even though when you are sparing you are not supposed to hit in the face but I had to I needed the release of just punching him in the jaw one good time . I am finally the one who gets him pinned down to the mat I sit on his chest and look down at him breathing heavily . god this brings back memories of all the times we had spared even the time we had in front of the class and it had been a epic one like this .

'' that's it for today .'' I say abruptly and get off of Dimitri grabbing christian I practically run out the door once we are outside christian pulls me to a stop .like the best friend that he is he looks deeply concerned .

'' Are you alright Rose ? I know that it must be hard to see him .'' I nod I am ready to just bust into tears . '' come on .'' christian wraps his arm around my shoulder and walks me back to my room I forgot my key so Adrian has to open the door .As soon as I see him I run to him and wrap my arms around him .

'' I am going to go .'' christian pats my back and is off .

'' what happened ?'' Adrian ask closing the door and pushing away from me so he can see my face . I see the flicker in his eyes when he realizes the only thing that can make me so upset like this .

'' Dimtiri .'' He whispers pulling me back into his arms .'' yeah .'' I sob .

'' what is he doing here I thought that he was in Russia .'' Adrian asked sitting on the bed cradling me in his lap .'' I have no idea.'' I sniffled and Adrian just held me a few hours later there was a knock on the door .

Adrian got up and answered it .'' Guardian Belikova is down stairs he wants to talk to Rose , christian told me not to let him up. '' Emily told me .

'' tell him fuck off .'' Adrian answered before I had a chance to .'' wait .'' I slipped my shoes back on and start to follow Emily out the door .Adrian grabs my wrist and I turn to look at him , he looks scared .

'' I need to do this .'' I lean forward and kiss Adrian and he lets me go .

when I walk outside Dimitri is standing there in his usual trench coat . he looks at me sadly when he sees my red eyes from crying.'' Hi Roza .'' he says huskily . I take a deep breath when he calls me my old nick name he had not called me that in the last year of our relationship . it made me nervous .

''Hi.'' I run my hand through my messy hair .'' Do you wanna walk .'' he ask smiling at me sweetly .'' sure .'' I nod and we begin walking .

'' You are not seeing christian are you ? '' he ask me ,I cant help but laugh .'' No ,christian is my best friend .'' I answer him and he looks like he is relieved

'' Are you seeing anyone ?'' I look up at him .'' Not really .'' he answers me .

'' what does that mean ?'' I cant help but ask that ,I am curious .he chuckles lightly .'' I have been with a few women but not in a relationship.'' it took a minute to register what he meant by that and I dont know why but I was slightly jealous .

'' oh .'' dimtiri looks down at me trying to read my expression .'' are you dating anyone ?'' he ask me . '' I am acturally dating adrian .'' I look up at him and then look down nervously dimitri has never liked Adrian but I guess that really did not matter .'' For how long ?'' I looked up surprised by his hoarse voice .

'' Like three days , he just moved back to court from palm springs he is going to finish up getting his major there .'' I look up at him .he almost looks pained by the knowledge .

'' and he is not a acholic or smoker ?'' he ask looking away from me.'' No , he doesn't smoke or drink anymore he uses art to cope with spirit .'' I smile proudly .

'' come Roza .'' Dimitri grabs my hand with his long fingers that I use to love so much and pulls me into our cabin . I am nervous .

'' So what are you doing here ?'' I sit on the edge of the bed uncomfortable with the memories that this cabin brings me .

'' I came to visit Viktoria ,she works here and I will be here for a week since I got roped into do some training with the novices .'' he sat in a chair a few feet across from me in a chair .

'' You know I think I saw her on my way to go train but I could figure out why she looked familiar to me .'' I told him .he smiled affection in his eyes ,he loved his family more than anything .

'' so she is doing good .'' I remember when I had last seen her she had still been mixed up with this guy .'' she is good she is actually dating this guardian who works here .'' he told me .

'' oh that is cool .'' I guess he got a handle on that other guy not a surprise Dimitri can be a force to be reckoned with .

'' yeah .'' he nods affection still bright in his eyes it was always nice seeing dimtri like this it brought back good memories of how I fell in love with him .

'' so why did you want to talk to me .'' I did not want to think about being in love with dimitri because I was not anymore I was utterly in love with Adrian he was my everything .

'' I just wanted to talk to you Roza and see how you are doing .'' he looks at me warmly .oh shit this doesn't seem to be going the way I want it to .

seems a little to affectionate .

'' I am good , work for Lisa as a adviser and head guardian but it means that i get dragged to all her boring meetings. '' I shrug .'' Do you have a charge .'' I ask him .

'' not currently there are not many moroi who need a guardian in my community .'' he told me .'' why dont you work at the academy again ?'' I ask him he gives me a look that a take is a ''no.'' understandable .

'' so are you working now ? doing something else that is .'' I scoot back on the bed and sit cross legged .'' I have been doing security at moroi ,dhampire clubs .'' he tells me I nod .

'' that how you meet the women ?" I smile at him and he raises a eyebrow a small smile playing on his lips .'' no .'' he shakes his head i realize that the girls their probably not his type . I decide to change the subject .

'' I am sorry about hitting you in the face .'' I apoligze looking down at fingers . Don't get me wrong I really enjoyed it but I should not have done it .

'' It's alright Roza understandable .'' he rubbed his jaw I saw there was a slight bruise already appearing on his face .Man I had really got him good .

'' How have you been with everything .'' he ask when I did not say anything

'' It has been hard Adrian is the first relationship I have had in anyway but it is going good so far .'' I laugh to myself it was going better than good .

'' What ?'' dimtri looked at me confused .'' Adrian just moved in with me this morning at court .

''I thought you have only been dating for like three days .'' Dimitri asked frowning looking a bit confused .

'' we have but it is not the first time we have dated and we have known each other for like five years .'' I explain he still frowns at me.

'' what is your problem ?'' I ask him now a little angry .'' I dont know I am just worried about you ,I don't trust ivashkov he might hurt you .'' he told me .i jump from the bed heated i tower over him since he is still sitting . he sits there looking at me calmly .

'' No Adrian shouldnt trust me I cheated on him when we were togehter but he still loves me and trust me .'' I yell .dimitri stand up and there are only inches between us .

'' I love you too Roza .'' he grabs my face and kisses me .

** what do you think ? be sure to tell me in a review and thank you for the ones I have got do you see what happens when you give me reviews I update for you guys as fast as possible plus they are long chapters . but I really do thank you guys for the ones I have got along with the people who follow and alert my story it means alot so thankz more to come soon .**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter thirteeen **

I pull away from him as soon as I realize his lips are on mine .'' Are you out of your mind Dimitri !'' I punch him in the face for the second time today . He falls back from the unexpected blow .

'' I told you I am in a relationship with Adrian ,I told you we just moved in together and what do you do !'' I scream looking down at him . He looks up at me looking amused .'' You came into the cabin with me Roza and you did not gush about how much you loved him then .'' he says calmly .

'' That is because I thought that I could trust you Dimitri , I did not think I had to gush about how much I loved my boyfriend for you not to kiss me , I thought you had better morals then that !'' I take a breath and squeeze the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself . it is a unsuccessful attempt .

'' For Jesus Christ Dimitri you wanted to break up ! and now that I have found someone who loves me and that I love more than anything you choose to say you love me and kiss me !'' I run my hand through my hair and cross my arms over my chest .

'' I never stoppted loving you Roza and I am not going to loose you .'' he glared up at me .

'' I am not yours to loose , I have not been yours in two years ! '' I yell throwing my hands up exasperated then lean forward so I am face to face with him .

'' And I swear to god Dimitri Belikova if your sudden rush of emotions that made you kiss me ends or hurts my relationship with Adrian I will kill you .'' I glare at it him and storm out of the cabin .

I run back to my room getting strange looks from the people I passed but once I got to my room I was stuck outside the door , I could not bring myself to go in , what if me telling Adrian meant the end of us ,even though I had not kissed him back and punched him in the face .I slumped to the floor with my back agiasnt the wall and just faced the door just looking at it ,I couldn't explain how terrified I was of loosing Adrian when I just got him back .

I am not aware of how long I sat there just looking at the door but eventually Adrian opened it and ran over to me .'' Rose what wrong ?'' he cupped my face so I was looking at him .'' Dimitri kissed me .'' I blurt it out .

Am I being over dramatic over just a kiss ?

'' What ?'' his voice came out as almost a whisper .'' He kissed me but I did not kiss him back I actrually punched him in the face and threatned to kill him if you decide to dump me over this .'' I told him . He looked at me and then took me in his arms hugging me tightly .

'' forgive you .'' He stood up after pulling away from me and offered me his hand . I took it and he walked me into the room . '' he sat me down on the bed and sat across from me . '' Why do you forgive me ?'' I ask him .

'' I could see in your aura that you were telling the truth .'' he shrugs .'' I am so sorry , I Should not have gone and talked to him but I honestly did not think that he would kiss me .'' I keep rambling on .

'' Rose .'' Adrian sits on the bed beside me and takes his hand in mine .'' I believe you , you did not kiss him and you did not want to kiss him .'' he leans forward and lightly kisses me on the lips . I guess that I wont have to kill Dimitri .

'' I really am sorry that this happened at all .'' I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly . he chuckles lightly .'' I am not mad.'' He kisses my neck gently nipping it with his teeth . '' you want to know why ?'' he whispers . '' why ?'' I pull away from him to look at his face .

'' because all he really got was a punch in the face while I get every little piece of you .'' he grins and pinns me down to the bed .

** I am sorry this is short but I am so brain dead for this chapter so I am sorry if this is a disappointment but there is a lot more to come so remember to review review review it means a lot and thank you to all the people that do review ,follow and alert my story it means a lot plus it makes me upload faster .**


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter fourteen **

The next morning we have to get up early so we can eat breakfast with the students like lissa wants ,last night we didnt go to dinner and I am starving we had quite the work out . '' I will be right back I have to go feed . '' Adrian said as we set our things down at the table .'' okay .'' I gave him a peck on the lips and watched him leave with adoration .

'' Rose will you go get me a coffee .''christian ask me from a few seats over where students surrounded him.'' yeah .'' I agree because I need to get my own cup .

when I am coming back with the coffe someone grabs my arm causing me to drop both cups , I turn to look who is standing there ,the one and only Dimitri .

'' thanks a lot , what do you want ? '' I turn to glare at him after looking down at my ruined jeans that the coffee spilled on . I find a lot of satisfaction from seeing the wicked bruise on his face .

It is weird I was of course heart broken when we broke up and it was just over whelming seeing him again or to talking about him but now with having Adrian I did not care I thought he would always have a place in my heart but with him acting like this he just might loose it . before I would have not really found satisfaction of hurting him ,now I found far too much .

'' I want to apologize for being out of line yesterday .'' he grips my arm tighter so I wince .'' But I want you to know I meant what you said and I wont give up on us because I know that you still love me Roza .'' He looks at me hard then his eyes soften with warmth . I breath in heavily and snatch my arm away.

''Dimitri yes you were my first love I will always love you in some type of manner but I am not in love with you ,I want Adrian I love Adrian what the hell do you want me to do to prove I dont want you screw him in the middle of the cafeteria for everyone to see ?'' I yell a little to loud so a few people that are sitting around near where we are standing can hear .

'' Are you alright ?'' Adrian appears wrapping his arm around me and pulling me to him . he glares at dimitri I see a small smile play on his lips probably finding amusement in Dimitris bruises .'' Everything is fine .'' I kiss Adrians cheek and pull him away toward the table leaving Dimitri standing there .'' I am taking you did not get me a coffee ?'' christian raises his eyebrow. His lips quirk into a smile as he takes me in . I flip him off .

'' You can go ahead and finish eating I am going to go back to the room and take a shower and change so I don't smell like coffee for the rest of the day . '' I tell him kissing him on the cheek , he looks hesitent .

'' I will see you there .'' I tell him reassuringly leaving him at the table .

when I get out of the shower adrian is already back and sitting on the bed looking concentrated so I don't disturb him I just go around the room trying to find a shirt to put on .'' look .'' adrian grabs my wrist and pulls me to him , I sit on top of him and he turns his pad so I can see it .

'' I love it .'' I take the pad and look at the vivid drawing of me the first night we were together . I am laid on the bed my bare back exposed and my hair falling over me the sheet covers my rear and it all looks so beautiful .'' I love it .'' I squeal leaning foreward and kissing him .'' you do ?'' he smiled brightly his eyes gleaming .'' I love everything you draw .'' I kiss him agian and he wraps his arms around me .his hands travel up my back and he starts fiddling with my bra but before he can get it unclasped I grab his hands and hold them down on the bed so I can get up .

'' No time for that we have to go train remember ?'' I grab a tank top and slide it on . '' oh yeah I forgot .'' he gets up from the bed and changes into a pair of sweats and a t shirt . even in that he manages to look hot . '' I am going to ask christian to come to this class needs as much help as possible .'' I smile going out the door and knocking on christians . guess he already knew I was going to ask because he is dressed to go lisa is dressed in some yoga pants and another hoodie got to hide that baby bump .

'' what do you think you are doing ?'' I cross my arms over my chest .'' I want to watch and I dont want to be over dressed .'' she smiles sweetly and starts walking ahead of us .'' Adrian laughs and drapes his arm over my shoulder .

The guardian from yesterday is surprised to see Lisa with us a long with some of the students

'' class welcome queen dragomire ,guardian Hathaway ,lord ozera and .'' she looks questioning at adrian .'' lord Ivashkov .'' he introduces him self .

I take over from there .'' any questions today?'' I ask the class all of them are quite .'' any body want to spar or do you want to watch me spar someone else first ?'' I ask .'' I get nods that I guess mean they want to spar someone else .

'' come on babe show me your moves .'' I grab adrains hand pulling him to the center for all the students to see us .'' come on .'' He grins at me and the dance begins .

'' I am surprised at how many times Adrian knocks me down and finally when he knocks me down he gets on top of me pinning me down with his weight . I look up at him with pure amazement . Adrian had just beat me not like it was impossible but it was pretty damn rare . ''impressed little dhampire .'' Adrian whispers in my ear when he pull me up.

'' very .'' I smile at him and turn to face the class .

''Now do you have any questions ?'' I am still breathing heavy .'' Who trained you .'' the girl from yesterday with the smart mouth who actrually reminded me of myself asked .

'' Eddie castile guardian of queen dragomire sister jill.'' he tells her i roll my eyes at how she eyes him but it really doesnt bother me she is still a kid sixteen maybe barely seventeen even younger than jill . i knew adrian wouldnt check her out or care about her flirtling .

'' can I go next .'' she ask and I know the question is not for me .but hey if she wants to get her ass handed to her go for it .

thats how it goes for like the first twenty minutes girl after girl wants to spar with adrian or christian the guys want to spar with me but what more can you expect from young hormonal teenagers ?''

'' I will go .'' once agian I hear that russian accent from behind me . Oh my god he is just not getting the point .

'' Alright come on .'' Adrians steps toward dimitri his back rigid with tension.'' Alright .'' Dimitri agrees unaware of adrians skills . I did not doubt that Adrian would handle himself .

'' keep it clean .'' I order because if dimitri hurts Adrian I will hurt him .

they begin and I watch on the sidelines besides christian who has his arm draped lazily on my shoulder. adrian is doing great and It is making me nervous because Dimitri is getting mad . it doesnt matter adrian get him down on the mat and has his foot down on his chest . he leans down and whispers something to him that I can not hear .

'' ready to go .'' He walks back over to me looking confident .'' I think guardian belikova can take over from here .'' I smile at dimitri who is just now getting up .''we will stay here and continue to watch .'' Lisa tells me I nod in agreement since she has some guardians just outside the door and even though I am pissed at dimitri I still trust him with lisa he loves lisa .

'' bye .'' I wave to the class and leave with adrian once we are around the corner where there are no guardians I push him agiasnt the wall and kiss him passiontely .

'' You have no idea how much I love you .'' I smile at him

**okay what do you think ? thank you for the reviews and the people who alert and follow my story it means a lot plus it makes me upload faster . anyway I was thinking that we would get up to thrity reviews that is less than ten since at the moment we are at 23 only like seven reviews ? if you do I will upload super fast and it will be nice ,long and intresting not that it wont be if I dont get thrirty reviews but It will be even better so keep that in mind .**

**xoxo adrian christina rose :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter fifteen **

We went to dinner a few hours later after going back to the room and changing out of are dirty clothes and showering .I honestly was a thousand times more in love with Adrian after him being able to take me and Dimitri down ,It meant that he wasn't like other royal moroi if it came down to it he could take care of himself .probably why he did not have a guardian .

'' Hurry up Adrian I am hungry .'' I whined at the front door .''alright .'' Adrian's hair was still damp from his shower and a different kind of messy where his hair fell into his face a little and his hair looked a little darker bringing out his eyes .'' What ?" He smirked getting up from the bed and walking over to me . I smiled up at him biting my lip . '' I was just wondering how I got so damn lucky .'' I smiled and he smiled back looking down at me his hair falling more into his face giving him a devious look to him .

he cupped my face and leaned down to kiss me but at the last minute kissed my cheek and opened the door running out into the hall before I could hit him , I chased him down but he was faster and when I got outside he was no where to be found .'' I got you .'' He snuck up behind me wrapping his arms around me and picking me up spinning me up in the air . '' stop it .'' I squealed and he set me down when I started to walk away he grabbed my wrist and spun me back into his arms .I laughed and this time he leaned down and kissed me this time he was not being a little tease .

'' You guys mind ? girl eating for two here.'' Lisa walked past us a teasing smile on her face .'' come on .'' I break away from Adrian lacing my fingers through his I pulled him along .

'' Eddie did a great job training you .'' Christian said walking up beside us .'' Yeah four years of hard work , Pretty happy with myself for being able to hand Belikova his ass .'' Adrian smiled brightly and we all laughed.

'' If I could have I would have done the same thing but some of us are not as skilled as you lord ivashkov .'' Christian rolled his eyes . '' don't worry _one day _you will get there .'' Adrian exaggerated the words .'' Whatever I have other things to make up for what I lack .'' Christian raised his hand and fire blew from his palm . Adrian jumped away from him.

'' Lord ivashkov things have not changed that much since you have left the academy .'' kivora said sternly as she walked over to us .'' Sorry headmistress kivora .'' Christian apologized sheepishly .'' Lord ivashkov .'' Kivora nodded curtly at him.

'' Rose .'' she smiled at me and actually came forward and hugged me .'' How have you been , besides being one of the best guardian's to ever come from this academy .'' she smiled at me .

'' things are great , thank you .'' I steal a side glance at Adrian , he was the reason things were as perfect as they are .she smiled .

'' well you are always welcome here you seem to have a positive affect on the students that make them want to work harder .'' Kivora smirked .yeah handing students there ass made them want to work harder so it did not happen again . '' Thank you .'' I look Ahead at lisa who is already quiet a bit ahead of me .'' I will see you around Rose it was nice to see you .'' she hugged me again and walked off .

'' Look at you all teacher pet and what not .'' Adrian wrapped his arm around me and we began walking again .

we were sitting down at the table eating when I saw the dhampire girl from class run out the cafeteria a moroi boy walked out behind her right on her heels as a guardian my eye was trained to see when there was tension that could possibly escalade plus she reminded me of myself . '' I will be right back .'' I got up from the table and went out the way that they had .

I walked outside it did not take me long to fine them but I sat back in the shadows and watched them silently .'' If you don't do it I swear I will tell everyone that you let me bite you .'' the Moroi boy said looking at him he looked familiar then it came back to me . of course he was jesse zeklos younger brother matt . apparently they were both bastards. '' I told you I was not ready for that , it is the whole reason that I let you bite me .'' She sounded like she was on the break of tears .'' fine don't do it I will just tell .'' he said harshly .he started walking my way but she grabbed his arm stopping him . he snapped around and pushed her hard with both hands . she fell back onto the ground .'' Hey what in the holy hell is your prouablem !'' I ran over to her and helped her up she looked up at me her eyes wide with alarm .

'' None of your fucking business from what I hear you aren't anything but a little blood whore yourself .'' he snarled at me .I was walking toward him when Adrian appeared he slammed matt into the stone wall his arm to his neck .'' Do you want to say that again ? I do not believe that I heard you correctly insulting the queens adviser .'' Adrian said calmly but there was no misplacing the threat to it .

'' I am sorry .'' Matt croaked .'' clawing at Adrian hand .'' apologize to them not me .'' Adrian threw Matt on the ground his face hit the grass .'' I am sorry .'' Matt apologized . '' for what ?" Adrian grabbed him by his hair .'' for calling them the blood whores that they .why do you care she let you bite her like she let belikova when he was a strogi .'' Matt spat .

I saw something shift in Adrian and he flipped Matt around and punched him right in the face but after the first hit he did not stop .'' Adrian .'' I ran over to him and pulled him back pushing him against the wall I forced him to look at me. His eyes were clouded like when I had been bound to Lisa and the darkness of spirit use to get to me .he shook his head back and fourth clearing his head and pushed past me he leaned over matt .

'' You are not going to tell anyone what happened here tonight and your are not going to tell that the girl let you feed from her or anything else disrespectful about her or any other women for the matter .'' Adrians voice was thick with anger . It was strange to see him like that it was not Adrian he was not that bull headed or rash to act . none the less punch some jack ass kid because he was a little bitch .

'' okay .'' Matt nodded quickly cradling his bloody nose.'' Now go get cleaned up and if anyone ask you fell.'' Adrian turned away coldly and began walking back to the room I looked over at the girl and matt they just stood there stuck . I knew matt was not going to tell Adrian had used compulsion on him .'' Are you okay ?" I looked over at the girl . she nodded and I ran off after him .

'' Adrian .'' I kept yelling his name but he did not stop all he did was walk even faster. he was able to get to the room before me .

'' what the hell is wrong with you ? are you okay ?'' Adrian was turned away form me . '' Adrian .'' I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me .'' what Rose ?" he turned around his eyes blazing with anger it made me step back a little .'' What do you want me to say ?" he snatched his arm away from me and moved his hands in exaggeration .he looked at me and calmed down a little .'' Rose I am fucked up .''

**okay what do you think about this chapter ? please remember to review and thank you to all of you that have reviewed it means a lot and it does make me update as fast as possible so what do you guys say five reviews for this chapter and I will have this updated by Wednesday ?**


	16. Chapter 16

chapter sixteen

'' What do you mean by that ? '' I ask softly .'' I mean how I say it sometimes spirit just takes me over it is why I started training with eddie in the first place to get some of that built up frustration out , art helps and I know you help but when someone is messing with you or anybody else I care about spirit surfaces .'' He looked at me sadly . my heart melted and I threw my arms around him .

'' You are by no means fucked up you are perfect exactly the way you are all this means is we need to do more things to get our built up frustration and what not out .'' I looked up at him resting my chin on his chest .

'' Like what ?'' Adria gave me a carefree smile his eyes gleaming . '' I think that you can figure it out .'' I push him down on the bed .

the next morning when we go to class the students are sitting down listening to the guardian in charge watching , we sit back and listen .

She is going over how to stake a Strogi demonstrating on the dummy I smiled reminiscing when Dimitri had taught me how to stake a dummy it was the same day tha my mom had hit me giving me a black eye and only a week before I had met Adrian I smiled thinking of the way he had First approached me.

" what? " Adrian mouthed looking down at me a amused look on his face. " just thinking. " I shrugged and look back at where the Guardian is demonstrating.

There were three other dolls know in the front we each took one and started calling students up. Adrian was at the fist doll I was at the last Christain stood between us so I couldnt hear what was being said when the girl who reminded me of myself went up to him. She was probably thanking him for last night so I left it alone and focused on the student that I was helping a dhampire boy with Sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

" you think I could be a Guardian to the queen? " he asked punching his practice stake threw the dummy perfectly hitting the mark. I looked behind him he was the last in my line.

" come on. " I gestured for him to follow me over to the empty matts on the other side of the gym. " show me what you have got and I will see what I can do. " I gesture for him to come at me.

He is good real promise he did what I tried to tell the other students to do, predict your opponents moves and block them before they hit you.

" good job you definitely have a job when you graduate. " I panted patting his back. He did not get me pinned or anything but I had no doubt that by time he graduated he would be able to kick my ass all through the gym.

" Really." he smiled at me. " yes. " I laugh. " Now what's your name. " I ask him crossing my arms over My chest.

"Jared Michaels ." he raises his arms over his head still trying to catch his breath. I noted that he needed more endurance .

" well you come see me Jared, but before then I want you run every morning and afternoon push yourself further and further each day. " the way Dimitri had trained me. "okay. " he agreed no question.

" alright Jared if you need any help or questions about your training I will leave my number with kivora when I leave so you can call me. " I Pat him on the back again and walk away.

I sit back and watch as Christian and Adrian help the last two students. When they are done they walk over and join me.

" I see you have a little prodigy. " Adrian smiles looking

over at Jared and lazily drapes his arm over me.

" Well he is good and he I told him he definitely has a job working for Lisa when he graduates I whisper looking over at Jared. He chuckles lightly. " Well don't leave after class sabrina wants to talk to you. " he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and he lifted his index finger to point at the dhampire girl.

That was her name. " why ? " Adrian was the one who really made it so Matt Didnt say anything. beating the shit out of him and using compulsion and what not.

" she wants to talk to you, you should realize little dhampire there are other little dhampire that look up to you. " he kissed my cheek and pulled me tighter to him.

" As you know it is lord ozera,lord ivashkov and Guardian hathaways last day so on your way out you should tell them goodbye. " class dismissed everyone started grabbing there bags and headed out until it was just me and Sabrina.

" Adrian said you wanted to talk to me. "I walked over to her. She looked nervously at her feet but looked back up at me pushing her red hair out of her face.

" I want to apologize for how much of a bitch I was when you first came and thank you for watching out for me last night. " she met my eyes.

" it's no problem I was just as much of bitch if not more when I was your age. " I felt so old saying that I was only twenty two not a big age difference but I liked to think that I was wise and experienced for my age.

" I have heard that around before. "she laughed.

" Sabrina right? " I asked stepping closer to her she nodded. " I really have been where you have been plus worse as you know. " apparently everyone was very well aware of my past. " yes. " she nodded.

" well I want you to take a easier course forget about boys, partying just focus on your training you might be able to work for Lisa because I know you have a lot of potential ." I look at her.

I could really see myself in her and even though at the moment I hated to admit it but I would not be where I was today if it were not for Dimitri he taught me how to respect myself and I would do the same for Sabrina.

" seriously? " her face lit up.

" yes if you get your self together and really practice training if you need some help I suggest you go to Guardian Viktoria belikova maybe Dimitri belikova if he is here any longer." I tell her and she leaps forward and hugs me almost knocking me down in the process.

" If you ever need anything I will leave my number with kivora and you can call me.I hug her tightly then release her. She nods and walks out.

When I walk outside I see Dimitri and Adrian talking Dimitri I slowly make my way over to them but stand far enough away so they don't see me and continue talking.

" This is not going to over Ivashkov, she loved me once she will love me agian. " Dimitri growled in a way that would have even intimidated me but Adrian just leaned his head back and gave a cold curt laugh.

" move on from Rose, she does not love you like that ." I realized he was using compulsion on Dimitri but I didn't step forward not yet I wanted to know what else he was going to do.

" Be her mentor and close friend who happens to have a romantic past with her but also realizes that it is the past and neither of you have romantic feelings for he each other now your both moving on in life finding new loves and completely happy and supportive ." I watched in silence. " now go away Dimitri. " Dimitri walked away and I came forward. " Rose. " Adrian looked surprised to see me.

" I am taking that you saw all that ? " Adrian asked looking at me with a cool expression. " yeah. " I nod. " are you mad at me? " he sighs. He looks tired. " No. " I shake my head and walk over resting my head on his chest.

" really? " he looks at me hesitantly looking a little unsure. " yeah I know Dimitri I honestly think it was the only option to end this all peace fully no more drama, Dimitri should be happy it means that he won't get beat up anymore. " I smiled up at him. " yeah it gets boring. " he wrapped his arm around me and we headed back to our room.

I plop down on the bed laying flat on my back Adrian laid down beside me on his side he propped his head up and looked down at me.

" what ?" I turned facing him our faces we're just inches away. " nothing. " he shakes his head and lays flat on back he crosses his hands behind his head.

" tell me. " I whine rolling and laying on top on him. He smiles but does not answer. " Adrian. " I straddled on top of him he looked at me. " tell me. " I lean my face over his are lips are almost touching.

" fine. " he agrees. " I was just thinking that I want to marry you one day have a nice big house and lots of kids. " he looked up at me his eyes warm with affection. " oh really? " I smile down at him.

" more than anything in the world, so what do You say will you marry me one day and have lots of my babies? " he Rose a eyebrow. " of course I will marry you one day but we need to discuss having lots of babies I don't know how many times I can do that a I see is big head little hole. " i laugh but I am partly serious.

" okay Rose . " he laughed sitting up and cupping my face he pulled it close and kissed me.

** Okay what do you think? Sorry it seems like a while that I have updated but my laptop is agian broken but here it is so remember to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

" I will meet you at the jet I have to go drop by and say goodbye."I told him. He nodded and took my bags from me. When I got there kivora had her door open.

" Hi, i just came by to say goodbye and give you my number I told some students that they could pick it up from you . " I told her handing her my cell phone number.

" which students? " She gestured for me to sit down. " Two dhampire Jared rd and Sabrina with The red hair. " I sit down.

" they both remind me of you. " she smiled warmly at me. " I know why Sabrina does but Jared? " I raiseiud a eyebrow. " Jared is a works hard he will be a great Guardian but as you know from. Personal experience your mouth can get you in trouble and I have to say he has quite one on him . " kivora frowned.

"you want me to talk to him really quick before I leave? " I did not mind I wanted to help the kid out. " yes, you seem to be able to get through to these kids. He is in biology right now but you can go pull him out. " she told me. " alright." I smile and get up from my seat.

I know where the class was I walk inside. " Hello Mrs. Jameson. " I smile at my old teacher when i was in her class most of the times I was a total bitch.

" I came to get Jared I will only need him for a few moments. " I smiled sweetly meeting Jareds gaze. He got up and followed me outside.

" so I went and talked to kivora. " I crossed my arms over my Chest . He rolled his eyes. " please enlighten me what did she say. " he looked at me with a bored expression I frowned at him.

"that you have a smart ass mouth " I glared at him and he laughed. " is this where you lecture me ? Because I know you talk as much shit as i Do if not more. " his eyes twinkled with mischief. Was I supposed to lie to him and says I was not.

" Yes I am but I am a adult who has a secure postion ,while you do not." I poked his chest. " I thought you said I definitely have a job working for the queen. "He glared at me.

" Thats if you graduate the way you talk to your teachers they won't pass you. " I told him truthfully he rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. " I'm serious Jared you are really going to be a kickass Guardian but your mouth is going to ruin you if Lisa we're not queen I would not even be employed so Just cool it okay. " I look at him sincerely.

" okay. "he agrees and heads for the door.

" remember to run. " I gave him a menacing glare ." yeah okay. " he waved me off and I headed to the jet. " what the hell took you so long? " Christian asked when I boarded . " I had to give a lecture to this dhampire for kivora ." I sat down beside Adrian.

" Sabrina? "he raised a eyebrow. " no Jared Kivora Told me what a smart ass he was ."I roll my eyes.

" I like how you are taking them under your wing. "Adrian tells me wrapping his arms around me . " means you'll be a great mom to our many babies. " he whispered in my ear kissing my neck. " stop it. " I slapped him playfully.

" before we do anything I want you to finish School you already had to transfer. " I tell him he rolls his eyes waving his hand in dismissal ." I will finish School when I finish if marrying you delays it oh well. " he leaned back casually in his seat.

" no I won't marry you until you graduate. " I told him sternly. " okay. " he agrees but I see a devious twinkle in his eyes I was going to question it but I let it go and rested my head on adrians arm.

" Rose. " Adrian shook me awake and kissed me lightly. Always a wonderful way to wake up. " come on. " Adrian wrapped his arm around me and walked me off the jet. And we headed to our suite. It was nice to be home. my place was a hell of a lot better than the guest rooms at the academy .

" yes. "I dived on to my king size bed and buried my face in my pillows . I had missed my bed the most. " I will be back I have to go check about School make sure everything is set up. "Adrian kissed my cheek and left. I curled up in bed and fell asleep .

A few hours later adrians weight on the bed woke me up. " I have some news for you I don't know weather you will see it as good or bad but we are going to dinner with my parents. " he whispered in my ear I shot up and looked at him. " what !" iI sat up and looked at him .

'' why ?'' I looked at him .'' they want to talk to me and she personally invited you to come .'' he took his hand in his .'' plus I want you to go with me you know what a dick my dad is .'' he kissed my hand .'' fine .'' I agreed . this was going to end in disaster but i got up from the bed and walked into my warbrobe .

i picked out a nice black cocktail dress and put my hair into a elegant bun did not take to long it was adrian who took longest to get dressed .'' I still dont see why you couldnt have said no.'' I told him out the door .he laughed lightly and wrapped his arm around me.

'' Rose.'' Daniela greeted opening the door for us .'' hello.'' I hadn't talked to her since I broke up with adrian ,this just felt awkward .especially since we did not talk and I saw her so much at the royal dinners I was obligated to go to with Lisa it made it even worse .

'' It is so nice to have you for dinner .'' she told me pulling me into a affectionate hug . I looked over at Adrian eyes wide in surprise .he smiled at me with a shrug .'' come dinner is ready.'' she pulled me into the dinning room . I slowed my pace hesitantly when I saw Nathanael . he glared up at me from his place at the table . he did not even bother to greet me .''what is _they_ doing here ?'' he said looking at us in distaste .

great I had not even sat down yet and it had already begun .'' I invited them for dinner.'' She pushed me down into the seat at the other end of the table Adrian sat down beside me scooting his chair even closer he laced his fingers with mine . I looked at him worried about this dinner .'' Don't worry about it .'' He leaned in and whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek slowly and intimately I saw him give his dad a look as he did it .

'' Adrian made his feelings about our morals and are family very clear I don't understand what they are doing here .'' Nathaniel said he looked at me his eyes were dark with Adrian .'' He is here because he is your son and as much as you don't like it Rosemarie is his girlfriend .'' she sat down and there help started walking in with the food .

I looked down at my plate I by no means was in the mood to eat .I did not want to be in the situation period but I had to say I was surprised that Daniella was taking charge of the situation like she was .it was quiet until daniella started talking .'' Adrian I some of you art I think you should sell it I talked to some people about it they want you to bring them some of your work .'' she told him .

''really?" Adrian looked at her his eyes were bright with excitement I smiled in excitement happy for him .'' I don't know why , Adrian needs to get a real job art is nothing just like he is .'' Nathaniel said and that was it he could talk about me but how could I allow him to speak about Adrian like that .

'' You bastard !'' I yelled jumping from my chair causing it to fall back .'' You are the most horrible father I have ever met how can you say that about him , Adrian is the best man I have ever met he is more talented then most people wish to be !'' I walked over to him so I was in his face .'' Most fathers would be proud about having such a talented son you disgust me and I hope you burn in hell .'' I told him coldly and grabbed my pouch and stormed outside Adrian right behind me caught me and pulled me to him .'' I love you .'' he smiled kissing me sweetly .

**okay this is a chapter I made just because I had not updated in so long but remember to review .**


	18. Chapter 18

chapter nineteen

'' You know you did not have to stand up for me like that .'' Adrian told me as we walked back to our place his arm wrapped around my shoulder . I stopped walking on the path pulling him to a stop with me . '' who would have if I didn't you cant let him talk to you like that ! '' I yelled then started walking again . '' Rose ,wait .'' Adrian caught my arm pulling me to him he rested his head on top of mine then pulled back and looked into my eyes .

'' I got this today .'' he dug in his pocket and pulled out a little black box then he kneeled down on one knee . '' Adrian , no we have only been back together for less then a week and I told you I wont marry you until you graduate school .'' I told him as he popped the box open and showed me a gorgeous ring with a large shiny diamond . '' Who says you have to marry me now at this moment you can marry me whenever you want to but I want to give you this now so everyone knows we are together and we are going to stay together .'' He took my hand that had seemed to go weak and slid the ring onto my finger .

'' I did not even say yes yet .'' I told him looking down at him a smile on my lips .'' It's not like you would say no . '' he smirked and kissed my hand .'' but if it make you happy .'' He grinned up at me his eyes shined . '' Rosemarie Hathaway , will you marry me Adrian Ivashkov and one day become my wife ? '' his smile vanished and he looked at me seriously waiting for my answer . '' of course .'' I knelt down in front of him on the side walk and kissed him knocking him back flat on his back onto the grass . he grunted wrapping his arms around me he flipped It so he was hovering over me on the grass .

'' I don't stand up to father because there is no point , you could hold a knife to his throat and tell him to treat me right or else you will kill him and he wouldn't change . '' Adrian told me . '' But It means more to me then you know that you would stand up for me like that .'' He kissed me softly and trailed kisses down my jaw line .

'' come on let's get back to our place .'' I told him pushing him off of me and standing up and dusting the grass off of me .'' alright .'' he jumped up and swooped me up into his arms and ran back to our place .

the next day almost like my own personal alarm clock list was knocking on my door , at least she had learned not to open the door . '' I'm coming .'' I screamed slipping on one of Adrian's t-shirts and answerd the door . boy was I surprised when It was adrians mother at the door . I squeeled and slammed the door before she could even say anything and ran back into my room .

'' Your mom is at the door .'' I told him embarrassed that I had answerd the door practically necked beside adrians t-shirt . '' So ?'' He rolled over so his face was buried in the pillows and he was wrapped in all of the blankets .'' I threw a pillow at him and ran around the room for my own clothes and then ran back over to the door and swung it open .

'' put some shoes on and come with me .'' she looked me over and walked away . I groaned and quickly slipped on some sneakers and threw my hair up into a messy bun . Daniela was waiting for me at the end of the hall . '' Do you mind telling me what this is about ? '' I asked her as I approached . Just come with me Rosemarie .'' she smiled slightly and began walking again . curiously I followed her .

She lead me over to the small little coffee house in court that I went to almost every day for coffee and there amazing muffins , we sat in a table in the far back . Debbie the usual waitress here came over to us . '' The usually Rose .'' she looked between me and Daniela .'' yeah , would you like anything ? '' I looked at Daniela .she shook her head . '' thank you .'' I smiled at Debbie and she walked off .

'' Now will you please explain to me why you dragged me all the way over here and why we couldn't have whatever discussion you want to have at my apartment ? '' I leaned back in my chair casually . '' I want to talk to you and I don't want to talk to you around Adrian .'' she told me I nodded . '' What would you like to talk to me about ? '' I asked her leaning on the table to look at her , I had a feeling that this is going to be good .

'' I leaving Nathaniel and I want to thank you for showing me that I could stand up to him like you did .'' she told me taking me completely off guard .'' I made you realize that ? when last night ?'' I rose a eyebrow . '' Yes and I realize I should have left him years ago him me and Adrian ,I have just sat back over the years and let Nathaniel talk to Adrian in all different manners . '' she said and her face turned red slightly ,she was going to cry .'' I have realized that Adrian is growing up and I am loosing so much time with him , I realize that Adrian is special and I am so proud of how talented he is I want to help him in every way possible .'' she told me with a sniffle .

'' So how do you feel about me and Adrians relationship ?'' I asked her this was the real deal breaker .'' You are in love I don't think there is a better women out there for Adrian .'' she told me and I got up from the table and hugged her tightly letting her cry on my shoulder .

**so sorry it has taken so long to update but I couldn't come up with anything to update had kind of a writers block and this is what I came up with I hope you like it because I enjoyed writing this , it has got to be my favorite chapter so please be sure to review and tell me what you think and thank you all who do review and message me also my followers and people who alert my story it all means there are people out there reading my story and it means a lot .**


	19. Chapter 19

chapter twenty

It was a bit awkward letting Adrian's mom cry on my shoulder but I was happy she had come to this conclusion about her life and me and Adrian I couldn't be happier that she wanted to be something positive in Adrian's life unlike horrible Nathaniel . It made me wonder if he had always been such a prick .But I decided now was not the time to ask .

'' I should probably get going Adrian is probably wondering where I disappeared to .'' I told her lifting her off my shoulder , she looked at me and nodded .'' I will see you around .'' I patted her hand with mine and she grabbed my hand to look at it . she smiled at me . '' when ?'' referring to my ring .'' last night after we left dinner .'' I told her taking my hand back .

'' I am happy for you guys ,really .'' she told me and I walked out of the cafe with my cold coffee and muffins I went back to my place . '' Where did you go ?'' Adrian asked when I came in he was still laying in bed .'' Your mother kidnapped me to talk .'' I stripped off my shirt that was now stained with tears and mascara and eyeliner and threw it at Adrian . he felt it then looked at the damp spot . '' She was crying ?'' any amusement he had was gone .'' Yes but she is fine and I am sure she is going to talk to you separately .'' I crawled into bed it was so early and I had just had the longest discussion ever .

'' Is it serious ? '' He whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me . '' I don't know if you want to go find her right now but you will probably want to talk to her later or something .'' I curled into his side and buried my face in his chest .and went back to sleep .

Later that night Lisa and Christian collected us to go to dinner .'' You look beautiful .'' Adrian told me as we walked behind Christian and Lisa to the dinning hall .'' Good , maybe you wont get grass stains all of my dress tonight .'' I told him looking down at my pure white gown . '' Don't worry little dhampire the only way that dress it going to get dirty is tonight when I discard it onto the floor after ripping it off of you .'' He said looking down at me with a wicked smile .

I laughed loudly in surprise of his words causing the people around us to turn their heads to look at us I laughed rested my head on Adrian's shoulder . When we got to the hall I sat down between Lisa and Adrian at the head of the grand table .

'' I feel like I haven't go to talk to you in days .'' Lisa whispered in my ear . '' It has been less than a day Lisa.'' I rolled my eyes at her .'' I understand Rose you have been _busy .'' _She looked between me and Adrian a mischievous smile on her face . '' Stop it .'' I laughed slapping her arm lightly . When I did she caught my hand and held it up in front of her face absolutely red with delight . '' Rosemarie Hathaway is this what I think it is ? '' she looked at me her eyes wide with surprise and disbelief . '' I smiled and pulled my hand away .

'' Oh Rose .'' Lisa stood and threw her arms around me . '' I am so happy for you guys !'' She squealed and then sat back down .'' What is all of this ? '' a older royal women asked like she had a stick stuck up her ass . '' Known of your concern , Gaurdian Hathaway will make the announcement when she sees fit. '' Lisa told her calmly with her queenly grace .

The women looked at me and I did not bother to hide my hand Adrian didn't care about me showing my ring off and hell I didn't either . '' You are marrying a dhampire ? '' The question was directed to Adrian and her words were loud enough that everyone at the table was now looking at us all different expressions on there face .

'' Yes , I do believe that the queen did pass a Law that dhampires are allowed to marry whomever they please .'' Adrian said calmly but his eyes blazed at he looked at the lady .

'' It doesn't mean that a royal moroi should be marrying or in a serious relationship with a lowly dhampire girl . '' Adrian's dad yelled standing up and slamming his hand up on the table .

'' That's enough You should all treat guardian Hathaway with respect she of course does hold the second highest power at this table as my advisor .'' Lisa said standing up saying her words curtly and coldly . '' But queen Dragomire - .'' Nathaniel tried to tell her something .

'' I think it is best that everyone who has a problem with the royal advisor being engaged to Lord ivashkov leave before you find yourself in comp tempt , the last time I went over the laws it is illegal to talk to the royal advisor in such a way .'' Lisa smiled at me as she sat down and looked around the table .

Nobody moved they just all sat there in silence . '' okay since we are done with that .'' Lisa motioned for the for the staff to bring the food in .

After dinner was over people walked out wishing me and Adrian congradulations or just ignoring us completely .pretty soon it was just me Lisa Christian and Adrian in the dinner hall . '' Thank you for sticking up for us like you did .'' I told lisa hugging her tightly .

'' It's nothing , you protect me all the time it's time I protect you in the way that I can .'' she waved me off rolling her eyes and walked outside pulling Christian with her. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist and we begun back to our suite .

'' Adrian !'' a voice called from behind us . I turned and looked to see Daniela .'' I am going to see you later , You and your mom need to talk .'' I kissed Adrian's cheek and left him there to talk to his mother .

**okay sorry it has taken so long to update but I was partly waiting to see if I was going to get any reviews . hint ,hint review more but thank you to those who do review ,follow and alert my story it means a lot and does keep me updating and feel free to tell me if you want anything to happen in the story I like to take it in to mind and see what I can do with it so yeah don't know when I am going to update next I am changing my internet service so I don't know how long I will be out but I will update as soon as I have internet again but remember to review .**


	20. Chapter 20

chapter twenty-one

I stayed up until at least three in the morning waiting for Adrian to arrive . But I soon fell asleep and when I woke up at around ten in the morning he was not in the bedroom .

worried I slipped on my shoes and headed to Adrians moms house to see weather or not Adrian was there . I banged on the front door daniela answered looking a little frazzled ,I could here yelling in the background .

"Is Adrian here ? " I tried to look past her into the house .

" He did not come home ?" she asked me her eyes wide with surprise .

"No ,but dont worry I will find him ." I turned and walked down the stairs . " wait ." I turned back around before she shut the door . " Are you alright ? " I studied her face .

"I am better than fine ." she gave me this smirk that reminded me so much of Adrian .

" Okay ." I laughed and ran to where I knew I would find Adrian.

The roof of the main building in court .

As I thought I was correct about Adrian being on the roof he was just laying there relaxed his hand crossed behind his head .

" Hey ." J walked over and sat down beside him ,He turned his head and slowly lokked at me a blank expression on his face I couldn't tell what he was feeling .

" Are you okay ? " I asked him gently .

He said nothing for a minute but then sat up and turned so he was facing me. " I don't know Rose , I think I am happy that my mom is leaving my father but at the same time i'm not . " He ran his fingers through his messy hair that was more messy than usual .

" I get it you're happy your mom is leaving your dad it is probably weird to think that when you go home there will only be one parent ." He met my eyes his lip turned slightly upward . " Am I right ?" I smiled at him and he surprised me by grabbing my face and kissing me gently placing me down so I was laying on my back he held himself over me and looked down into my eyes .

He looked at me like he was searching for something in my own .

'' You seem to be the only one who really understands me, the way I think and all that.'' He smiled at me . '' Well, you know me like nobody else does , I can only hope to return the favor .'' I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and pulled him even closer to me . '' I love you Rose I really do .'' He kissed me again and pried my hands and legs off of him and stood up . '' I will see you later I have to go do some things .'' He helped me up with a smile and hurried off the roof.

I stood there then shrugged it off . Adrian is a big boy he knows what he is doing and he sure as hell knows how to take care of himself no reason for me to follow him around or know where he is at ,at every minute . I am his girlfriend ,not his guardian .

'' Rose ! '' Lissa ran up to me looking completely and totally panicked . '' What happened ? '' I grabbed her arms and forced her to stand still and look at me . '' There has been a attack on the academy the strogi took four students . '' She told me . '' Who , do I know them ? '' I asked her she took a moment and looked down then back up at me . '' The school wasn't attacked like it was before in big numbers but enough that there mission would be successful . '' she took a breath . '' They only wanted these to royal moroi a Ivashkov and a zeklos , but when they tried to take them two dhampire students tried to stop them . I guess that the strogi decided that they liked then dhampires and took them to .'' she told me . '' Matt ? and who were the dhampire students ? '' My heart was beating fast I had a dreadful feeling of who the dhampire students were .

'' Jared and Sabrina .'' she told me and my stomach clinched but I felt the pure determination to save them and bring them back safetly to the academy . Even that dick Matt . '' Does anyone know where they are at or where the strogi took them . '' I asked her and began walking to my suit so I could change and get on to the first jet to wherever I had to go .

'' No there unsure of where they are but they have to be near by the school they are sending guardians to check the caves now . '' She told me practically running to keep up with me . '' I am going to the school to see what is going on and see how I can help .'' I told her . '' Me too .'' she caught my arm and pulled me to a stop .

'' No you are not it is to dangerous at the school , you need to stay here at court but tell Christian to pack his bags and meet me at the jet in thirty minutes I need him to come with me .'' I told her and walked away leaving her there .

I ran into my place and quickly packed everything that I would need and hurried to the jet . I knew that there was no time to waist in a situation like this there were lives at stake and I didn't want to see those kids die . '' I am here .'' Christian bordered the jet not much later than I had his bags in hand . '' You feed today ? '' I wanted to make sure he had high energy today unsure of weather he would be able to feed at the school it was probably very hectic at the moment .

'' How are you planning on finding the kids ?'' he asked as the jet took off reclining in his seat .'' I honestly have no idea .''

** I am so so sorry it has taken so long to update but I have had no connection and a writers block I honestly still don't know where I am going with this but thanks for to all of you who have reviewed and follow and alert my story it means a lot to know that you guys are still following a long even if I am being a horrible author and taking like a month to update but I will try to update soon as possible .**


End file.
